


Como conseguir una cita con 10 líneas de recogida (No Madara, solo detente)

by Ney_Rivero



Category: Naruto
Genre: A Kawarama le gusta ver el mundo arder, A los Uchiha les gustan bonitos y mortales, Ajeno Hashirama, Ajeno Tobirama, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Final Feliz, Hay mucha vergüenza ajena en este fic, Hermanos menores entrometidos, Hikaku lamenta sus elecciones de vida, M/M, Madara no sabe coquetear, Malas líneas de recogida, Mito se divierte, Mucho, Más de lo que tiene derecho, Oh Dios tengo tanta vergüenza ajena escribiendo esto, Sonrojado Tobirama es vida, Tobirama se sonroja mucho en este fic, Touka también se divierte, ¿Pero que hay de nuevo en eso?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ney_Rivero/pseuds/Ney_Rivero
Summary: De alguna manera, Madara se da cuenta de lo bonito y mortal que es Tobirama. Madara es totalmente incómodo con la idea de sentimientos en general así que no tiene idea de como invitar a alguien a una cita. Aparentemente, las malas líneas de recogida son su mejor opción, todavía funcionan, para consternación de todos.





	Como conseguir una cita con 10 líneas de recogida (No Madara, solo detente)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).

> Blackkat es una muy bonita plaga con sus historias de parejas raras, la culpo por hacerme amar este ship.

* * *

> YO.

Los pájaros cantaban, la brisa mañanera entraba por la ventana de la oficina del Hokage. Los ruidos de la ciudad despertándose llegaban hasta los oídos de todos, había una hermosa tranquilidad en el aire, toda era paz y armonía.

_Lo que asustaba profundamente a Hashirama._

El castaño tenía los nervios deshilachados, supongo que su hermano y su mejor amigo estarían trabajando en una nueva reforma para la Academia así que no hay comprensión como todavía no empezaban los gritos. Temía que esta vez se hubieran matado de verdad y uno de los dos estuviese escondiendo el cuerpo. ¿What? Es una preocupación válida teniendo en cuenta los temperamentos de los dos.

El Hokage afiló las orejas, escuchó atentamente ... y ahí estaba, un sospechoso salió de sus labios en puro alivio.

-¡Idiota Senju! ¡Es imposible que los Clanes dejen que sus Herederos asistan a la Academia!

-¡Si me escucharas por un momento Uchiha, te darías cuenta de que tengo argumentos suficientes para combatir ese problema!

Ah…, paz y tranquilidad, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, la Torre Hokage puede seguir su rutina.

Dos horas más tarde Hashirama recordó porque trataba de hacer que dos de sus personas más importantes se llevaran bien, tenía un dolor de cabeza masivo, sus sienes palpitaban de dolor por el volumen de la discusión todavía en curso. Sinceramente, Hashirama no sabía cómo sus gargantas podían soportar tales decibelios, ese nivel de voz no era normal.

La disputa continuó hasta las puertas de la oficina donde se redujo a murmullos furiosos que pronto cesaron. Tobirama entró primero, en sus manos el enemigo número uno de todo Kage, el horrible, temido, incansable, papeleo. Hashirama estuvo muy tentado de golpear su cabeza contra el escritorio pero sabía (_por desgraciada experiencia_) que eso solo lograría que su hermano menor frunciera el ceño más de lo normal y le diera una conferencia, luego le diría a Mito, su encantadora pero aterradora esposa, de su inadecuado comportamiento y ella le daría la cara de decepción (_todo menos la cara de decepción, esa cosa debería ser parte de las torturas del Departamento de Tortura e Investigación_).

-Las nuevas reformas para la Academia Anija.

-Gracias Tobirama.

Madara se aclaró la garganta, un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas que bien podía ser por el esfuerzo de gritar por tanto tiempo.

-Creo que tienes algo en el ojo.

Tobirama parpadeó ante el comentario del Uchiha, desconcertado ya que no podía sentir nada fuera de lo normal en sus cavidades oculares, claramente el Uchiha estaba viendo cosas. El albino hizo un rápido chequeo con chakra pero sus ojos estaban en perfectas condiciones. Tobirama levantó una ceja en interrogación y las puntas de las orejas del pelinegro se sonrojaron un poco más.

-Disculpa, era solo un brillo.

Tobirama volvió a parpadear desconcertado, por alguna razón la parte posterior de su cuello se sentía caliente. Touka (_quien iba entrando_) ahogó una risa al oír al Jefe del Clan Uchiha dedicarle una línea de recogida a su primo bebé, una mala en eso. Hashirama siguió inconsciente del mundo, enfocado en los dulces olores que le llegaban desde la nueva panadería de la calle principal de la Aldea.

Con un encogimiento de hombros mental Tobirama se retiró de la oficina de su hermano, su laboratorio lo estaba llamando desde la madrugada como el canto de una sirena. Los hombros de Madara se desplomaron pero una feroz expresión de determinación se asentó en su rostro.

“Esto va a ser interesante” fue el pensamiento único de Touka antes de dejar la carga de más papel en el escritorio del Hokage. Hashirama lloró al ver los odiados papeles, de ahí no salía hasta entrada la noche.


End file.
